Have A Little Faith
by Dancerslife
Summary: America's darkest days have almost been followed by its finest hours; Will didn't know how much this would relate to him when he first said it.


So this idea came from another episode of Studio 60 which was written by Aaron Sorkin. It is AU.

The baby thing came from my darling friend Liz. This is the longest thing I've ever written and I'm quite proud of it.

Read and review please. I'd appreciate it.

* * *

Will took in Mac's appearance as she sat in Jim's chair going over the rundown for the night's show. He was standing aside, listening to Maggie spewing off facts about whatever they were going to do for the show, but he wasn't listening and she had to have noticed. He was too busy taking in the way Mac moved and continued to adjust herself. She was eight and a half months pregnant, constantly moving, but not to get comfortable; to adjust for the baby. The baby constantly kicked and drove Mackenzie insane. But the way she was moving now, she did when she wanted to wake the baby up. And Mac had been moving around for twenty minutes now when it usually took her five.

Will agreed to whatever Maggie's question was and watched as she made her way to her desk. Jim walked past him and Will took the younger man by the collar of his shirt, forcing him to stumble back. Looking at Will with wide eyes, he followed the line of sight and focused on Mackenzie. She had a hand on her stomach and her eyes trained on the paper in front of her, but her hand was moving, her fingers prodding at her stomach. She wasn't reading the paper.

"She look uncomfortable to you?" Will asked Jim, releasing the grip of the collar.

"She's been there for a while," Jim shrugged. "Just figured she liked my chair."

"Hers is a lot more comfortable." Will said. "And a lot more expensive."

Will left Jim and walked over to Mackenzie, picking up a file off of someone's desk at random. He came up to her, noticed the movement of her hand stop and she looked up at him slowly, setting down the paper in front of her as if she were frustrated. But that look in her eye wasn't frustration. It was her being scared. And he, for the life of him, couldn't figure out why.

Will squatted down in front of her a hand on her thigh and the other holding on to the desk so he wouldn't tip over. Mackenzie watched him and that's when he saw the tears starting to pool in her eyes. Okay. Now he was really worried.

"I can't feel her," Mac said in a hushed tone. "She hasn't been moving for the past hour."

Will placed a hand on her stomach, where the baby had been kicking earlier in the day. Nothing. Damn.

The news bell dinged on the computer, Will's eyes snapping to Jim who had leapt from his seat. Will rose and clicked a few buttons on the computer, pulling up the news story that had starlted Jim out of his chair. His phone chimes as well; his eyes went wide at the story.

"What is it?" Mackenzie asked.

"Jim, figure out where Don and Elliot are and Tess come here," Will ordered, his tone easy.

The blonde he called came quickly, her eyes wide. "What's up?"

"Take Mackenzie to the ER she'll tell you why. You stay there until I get there and you update me with everything and anything got it?"

Tess nodded and reached for Mac who was lifting herself out of her chair. "Will what happened?"

Will crowded her space. "We got him. We got Bin Laden,"

"How do you know?" Mackenzie asked, looking at him with wide eyes, her hand still on her stomach. "Will, you need to get on the air and I need graphics- oh"

"You're going to the Emergency Room right now," Will said, strongly. "You need to go there and yes, I need to get on the air. By the time the president makes the announcement and I am off the air, you'll be in the ER settled."

"Will-" He silenced her with a touch to her lips.

"The baby isn't moving Mackenzie," He reminded softly, stepping into her personal space. "I really don't want to lose my cool on the air because you were being stubborn."

She nodded. "Go. Report the news."

He cupped a finger under her chin and lifted her face to meet his. "That letter? I meant it."

She smiled, tears forming again, "I know Billy."

"Go," He said pointing at Tess and then at Mac. "Someone get me double confirmations!"

Will took one lasting look at the bullpen watching as Tess helped Mackenzie out the bullpen before shaking his head and storming into his office.

* * *

"You don't want kids," Will accused her, chasing her down the street. He had known her for nearly a month now, having met at a New Year's Eve party with co-workers.

She spun around and stopped in her tracks, her dark brown hair coming down her chest. It was long and had a wave to it. It was good hair to run his fingers through, but no. He wasn't going to do that.

"It's not that I don't want them," Mackenzie defended. "I don't don't want them now,"

"But you want them at some point," Will toggled. "When you're older and established."

"If it happens, it happens." Mackenzie shrugged. "Why are you so bothered about this?"

"We're doing a child abuse segment next week and I need an EP who can stomach the facts." Will said, grabbing her by the wrist. "Gina says you're the best she's ever seen. And if you want kids sometime soon and you can't handle the facts I need to know now."

"I can handle the facts," She said confidently, removing her wrist from his grip. "I don't care about the facts. If the facts let me do my job, then I don't care about them."

"They're brutal. A report of child abuse is made every ten seconds. More than five children die a day because of child abuse. Seventy eight percent of child abuse is neglect," Will rattled off. "Can you give me stories on girls who have been raped and listen to their stories?"

She didn't say a thing, the facts that he rattled off so, not carelessly, but calmly, did shake her up. And she would go home and puke, but right now, she was being strong for him. Strong enough to prove that she could do her job. It's what she needed to get anywhere in this business. And she definitely wasn't going to screw up in front of someone she had known for less than a month who could be a very important stepping stone.

"Tell me what you want and I'll get it," She said confidently before walking down the street, her eyes stinging.

Damn she was good.

* * *

"..America's most wanted criminal took from us, 2,977 American sons and daughters, fathers and mothers, friends and colleagues. We were transformed that morning into a different nation, more fearful and so, of course, more hostile. And while nothing, not even this victory our country has waited for, for such a long time can bring back the souls lost on that terrible morning, in New York City, in Virginia, the field in Pennsylvania. And all across America and the world. Let tonight serve as a welcomed reminder, that throughout our history, America's darkest days have almost been followed by its finest hours. Here now, from the East Room of the White House, the President of the United States," Will concluded, waiting to hear someone to give him the all clear.

The minute he heard it, he ripped the ear piece out of his ear, tossed it down onto the desk and shoved himself away from the desk, ready to run out to meet Lonnie in the bullpen who should have been watching.

The bodyguard was indeed waiting for him, Will's briefcase, his coat and Mackenzie's things all bundled in his arms. The man, as annoying as he sometimes was, was a godsend right now and if the man could get him to the hospital in practically no time, the man was getting a raise.

The car ride itself took ten minutes; Lonny wouldn't let Will get out of the car until the car was parked. Everything was left in the car. Will ran into the Emergency Room and up to the nurse's desk. The women looked surprised to see him, the President still on the screen; the channel ACN. He was just on. He could understand how they were surprised.

"My girlfriend is here, pretty lady, English accent" Will started, being interrupted by one of the nurses pointing down the hall.

"Second door at the end of the hall," She said with a smile. "She's going to be fine."

He didn't care. Mackenzie had been here for nearly four hours, with Tess and by the look on the blondes face, it had not been an easy ride.

The woman, per his instructions, updated him about everything. Every time the doctor came in to check on her, when she'd have a really nice contraction; everything and anything.

He slipped into the room, Mackenzie was on her side, a machine attached to her arm, the machines beeping steadily. She rolled her neck to view the incoming visitor and sighed a breath of relief as he made his way further.

"I saw your speech," She smiled tiredly. "It was good. President's was better."

Will smiled as he took a seat on the bed. He pushed a hand up her bare back, the gown tucked under her to cover her behind, yet tied at the top still revealing skin. She moaned as his fingers skimmed under it. She winced and then a fast set of beeps went off. Will leapt to his feet and threw his head over his shoulder when Tess hurried in.

"They've been doing that for the past hour," Tess explained. "The baby started moving when the contractions started hitting really bad. Mac thinks they're Braxton hicks?"

The other woman nodded. Another pair of feet came into the room and Will was met with a younger pair of eyes, older than Tess younger than Don. That didn't make him feel better.

"Mr. McAvoy, excellent speech sir." The younger man said.

"Thanks. Can you tell me what's wrong with the baby?"

"Well it seems that the umbilical cord is wrapped around his neck," The doctor supplied easily. "That's why he wasn't moving around, that and he was sleeping."

"It's a she," Will corrected hastily. "She's having a girl."

"Ah. Well. She has an umbilical cord wrapped around her neck." The doctor fixed. "And she should unwind it herself."

"And you're sure you're a doctor?" Will asked.

The younger man smiled at him. "Mr. McAvoy, I've done dozens of these. I've delivered three babies in the past four hours. I think I can handle this one."

"You're just-"

"Will, leave him alone," Mac moaned from the bed, her hand splayed on her stomach.

"I've got a heart attack and a shooting victim down the hall that I need to get to," The doctor smiled. "A nurse is going to come in and check on you."

Will came around the bed and sat back down, only to have Mackenzie's face pressed uncomfortably into his chest.

Yeah this was rough.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Mac?" Will bellowed from his office door. The few people that had been there pointed to the conference room and as he strained his neck, he could see the top of her head over the table.

They had been working together at News Nite for a month now, they had been together for three, living together for a week.

Storming into the conference room, ready to rip her head of he was forced to stop because she had a child in her arms, a baby boy who had his hand out in front of her, one hand splayed at her mouth and she was kissing it. Her eyes were sparkling, her cheeks were flushed and she looked genuinely happy. It was enough to stop him and just watch.

He had known her for years, never thought he'd see this side of her. He had seen her with kids, seen her care for them and hold them, but this was intimate; almost too intimate.

"Hey Mac," Will said quietly, trying not to startle her. She looked up at him and smiled. "Who is this?"

"This is Billy," She smiled. "He's Teresa's; the woman from Legal."

Will nodded, knowing who she was. Will and Mac had gone out with her and her husband a few times before the couple had the baby. Mac nearly cleared out the baby section of Barney's the weekend before the shower and he had never seen her so happy. She wanted one, he could tell, and after Brian he wasn't sure what she wanted.

"Did you get the story about the guy who shot up Rosslyn?" Will asked her.

She had returned focus to the baby, the gurgling baby who was now trying to stick his hand in her mouth. She accepted it, curving her lips in and pretending to chomp on his fingers, gasping quietly. The boys blue eyes opened wide, surprised and pleased at the same time. The boys lips perked up with pleasure.

Will couldn't help but smile. "Come on Mac. You're going to have to give the baby back."

"Teresa hasn't come back yet," She tried.

"She's right there," Will pointed. The woman in question was indeed right there, looking at them from a chair.

"Will just doesn't like sharing," Mackenzie said, wrinkling her nose, pressing her lips to his nose.

"I share!" Will protested.

Mackenzie smiled. "Oh shush, Will. Or I'll start calling you Billy."

It was how the nickname Billy came to be.

When Will was acting childish, she'd pull out the name.

It did eventually become a term of endearment.

* * *

"Mackenzie, can you tell me why your blood pressure would be so high?" The doctor questioned when he came back into the room, a clipboard in hand.

"I'm the Executive Producer of News Night. I am also his girlfriend and that in itself can be stressful," She said, gasping at the end of the sentence, setting the alarms off again. The baby kicked, she had been for the past twenty minutes. Hard.

"Blood pressure is dropping," A nurse said.

Will looked to the corner for Tess, but the woman had left nearly an hour earlier; Will kicked her out, but the scuttle of the nurses indicated Tess had gone to the waiting room with the rest of the staff.

"Are you in pain?" Will asked Mac who was being rolled onto her back. The woman shook her head, her mouth forming a silent no in response.

He ran a hand through her hair and pulled back to press a kiss to her forehead.

"We're going to have to deliver the baby right now," The doctor said, shrugging off his coat and rolling up his sleeves.

Mackenzie opened her mouth to protest but Will beat her to it. "She's not due for another 6 weeks. These last weeks are necessary for the lung development."

"The cord was wrapped tighter than we expected," The doctor said. "If we don't deliver the baby now both you and the baby could endure brain damage. I'll get a nurse in to prep you for surgery."

The doctor was out of the room in a flash, leaving a stunned duo in his tracks.

Will looked down at Mackenzie, her eyes watering. She reached up and grabbed his hand, squeezing his hand.

Before Will could say anything the nurse flew in and began unhooking things off the machines.

"Ms. McHale before the surgery, I need to know a few things, one being, have you had an abortion?"

Mac closed her eyes and titled her head back, "Yes, about four years ago."

"Four? When?" Will asked his eyes wide.

Mackenzie's eyes opened and brown met blue. "Two months before I started sleeping with Brian again. Will I'm so so sorry."

He couldn't be mad at her. Well he was but it wasn't burning like it could be.

"We need to move. Now." The nurse instructed. She and a fellow nurse began pulling the bed away from the wall and towards the hall.

"Wait," Will demanded. He ran a hand through her hair. "Marry me Mackenzie. Marry me."

"Will now is not the-ah-" she gasped both hands flying to her stomach.

Will's hands fumbled in his pocket pulling the teal colored ring box that had been residing in his desk out and pulling it open. In it sat an engagement ring that had been intended for her for sometime now.

"Mackenzie. I want you to say yes before you go in there. And you better mean it, McHale," he said, looking into her sparkling-pained eyes.

"Jesus, Billy," Mac moaned, pulling him down, having lips crash hard against her. "Yes. Yes you crazy man."

"Go," he said, pulling back. He walked them to the doors and watched her being wheeled around a corner before turning around himself.

Hands went to his knees and he bent over.

He was getting married.

* * *

"Your parents love me," Will said, a proud smile plastered on his face.

Mackenzie followed behind him, hanging both of their coats over the back of the chair. She was dressed in a royal blue dress, her hair curled at the ends. She was gorgeous. Always had been.

She wound her hands into his dress shirt, her nails scrapping his chest through the thin material.

"She just wants grandchildren," Mackenzie shrugged. "She thinks I'm reaching the age of being too old to have them."

"Are you fifty and haven't told me?" Will asked. "Hello, Mrs. Robinson."

Mackenzie laughed, her head falling back, her throat exposed. It took all Will had to push through the haze of alcohol not to attack her neck and make love to her like a wild beast. He was going to have sex with her tonight, but she was still glowing with happiness; he didn't want to ruin that.

"She asked me three times about children, Will," Mackenzie said, no humor in her voice. "What am I supposed to tell her?"

"Whatever you want, Mac," Will shrugged. "Tell her you want them, don't want them, I don't care. If you want them, I want them. If you don't, I don't. I just want you."

"You silly man," She said before succumbing to the pair of lips that had been inching closer and closer as they stayed together.

He made love to her three times that night.

Two and a half months later she complained of stomach pains and refused to eat anything for days.

Four and a half years later he realized he could have been having his second child instead of his first.

* * *

Will walked into the room that was painted in the clichéd pink and up to the small crib that held a newborn child.

_Faith McAvoy, 6lbs 4 ounces, May 1, 2011, _ was written on the placard, on the wrist band that Will had on his wrist and the wrist band that was wrapped around the girls wrist.

Dark whisps of curled hair and gorgeous blue hazel eyes looked up at him as he took a seat in the rocking chair next to the crib his hand slipping easily through the bars.

"Hey kid," Will said, tilting his head at her. "I'm Dad."

The girl looked up at him and opened and closed her mouth, her teethless gums already pink. He smiled a tired smiled at her.

He stuck his pinky out at her and watched as she reached up and took hold of it, pulling it towards her mouth. She was hungry. And his heart tightened.

Reaching over to the warmer that had been set up for her and him, he took a bottle off and held it in the crook of his arm and reached over to pick her up, two hands.

Settling himself down in the chair, he got the bottle and slipped it into her mouth, watching as she moved her mouth over the nipple, succumbing to it.

"Yeah I wouldn't want this plastic crap either," Will said looking down at her in amazement. "I would like to have Mom too."

Mackenzie had lost a lot of blood in the c-section. Her body slipping into a coma due to that and she was in her room, unconscious, unaware of what was currently in his arms. God he wanted to see her. But Faith took his attention.

"She's awake," he heard from the doorway. It was the nurse that had come to tell him about Faith and give him the news about Mackenzie. He had grown to like her.

"Yeah. Started sucking on my finger. Figured she was hungry."

"You figured right," The nurse smiled. "I'm sorry about your wife. I wish she'd wake up to see the beauty."

"She's stubborn." Will said. She was stubborn alright.

Stubborn and not stupid.

She wouldn't want to miss this for the world.

* * *

"Faith!" Will yelled ahead of him, his six year old daughter running ahead of him, the dark chestnut hair falling down her back in curls.

The blue-eyes girl spun around, a wide smile on her face. It melted his heart. It always had and always would.

"Mom!" Faith yelled pointing.

Will turned his head over his shoulder and sure enough his wife was coming up behind him. Will smiled and held out his arm, allowing the woman to slip into his grasp.

Mackenzie woke up two days after Faith had been born. The doctors didn't know what it was. They figured her body was healing from the trauma, dealing with the pain. He didn't care he still had her.

He had them.

"We're going to have to talk about the show tonight," Mackenzie said looking up at him. "You went of script."

"I was a guest," Will shrugged. " I was allowed to go off script."

"Uh-huh," Mackenzie laughed.

"Have a little faith in me," Will said, moaning. He pressed his lips against her hair, his hand coming around her waist and smacking her behind.

She jumped and ran ahead of him a little.

"You know, research shows children get their smarts from their mother," Mackenzie tried.

"Her mother wasn't very smart. She married me," Will laughed. "Probably the dumbest thing she's ever done."

He now was running ahead of her, making snarky comments as he went, getting chased into the house.

It was just going to be the three of them for the rest of their lives. The option of children no longer. Between the c-section and the stabbing in Islamabad; Mackenzie's body wasn't able to handle it. But it didn't matter.

He didn't care.

He had his girls.

_Have a little faith in me. _


End file.
